The Afternoon Nap
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Why is Joey so mysterious lately? And what Fridays have to do with it?


**Disclaimer: ** I own only idea.

**AN**: I know I should concentrate on other stories and their updating, but this idea has been bugging me recently and I couldn't sleep last night because of it. In order to get some sleep tonight, I had to write this down.

This may contain fluffiness and OOCness, but I need them for this story. I suppose that Crimson-Blood-Demoness poisoned me with fluffiness, as much as I poisoned her with angst. We're even now, aren't we, Crimson? So I'm dedicating this fic to you.

Reviews would be appreciated, as you all know. I hunger for them. So go ahead, flame me, flatter me, whatever, feel free to express your opinion!

---

**The Afternoon Nap**

The entire day, he had that odd smirk attached to his face. His friends noticed that, but his behavior that day was followed only by quirking of eyebrows. No comments.

Usually, when Joey has that smirk on his face, it means that he's up to something. He had had that smirk since they came back from their school excursion in Italy. They had stayed for most of the time in Venice, admiring its architecture…

So, Joey had that smirk attached to his face, and his eyes were so shiny. His friends were looking at each other in question.

'Did Joey cheat on the exam _again_?!' Tea thought. 'I'm decaying in my room, studying, and all he does is cheating on exams and passing with good marks, as well as me. That's not fair!' she wanted to ask him if he cheated, so she could confirm her suspicions. But there was Yugi, who touched his knee when she opened her mouth to complain.

The tri-colored teen touched her knee, looking at her straight into eyes, wanting to say something like: "Tea, please don't start." Yugi was really good at reading people's intentions from their faces.

She just swallowed nervously and kept staring at her meal.

From the corner of his eye, Yugi looked at his best friend. It was lunch time, and Joey was sitting as if his ass was set on fire. His expression could be interpreted as: "I CAN'T WAIT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"

But why would Joey think something like that? Joey's favorite time at school was a lunch time. The entire universe knew that.

Tristan didn't wonder at all. He _knew _that Joey shagged a cheerleader last night_, again_, and he knew that Joey couldn't wait to tell his best buddy in the universe all the details.

'Man! He always has luck with that girl! Every time he looks at her, she is ready to give it to him!' he mused in his mind.

Tea, now so anxious to say something, shoved Yugi's hand from her knee.

"So, guys, how did you do that English exam?" she asked, stabbing Joey with her iron, geeky look. 'What do you have to say to this, Joey, huh?!' she thought. Her left eye twitched.

"I think I did it well. I'll get a C or something." Tristan said absentmindedly, still musing over Joey's sexual prowess. 'What a lucky bastard!'

"A C?!" Tea screamed. "How can you be satisfied with a C, when you can always do better than that?!" she stood up, like she wanted to strangle Tristan. Yugi grabbed her skirt and pulled the infuriated girl down.

"Now take it easy, Tea!" he tried to calm her down. "Not all of us are so ambitious like you."

She looked at him. "What about you? How did you do it?" she asked feverishly.

"I did it for an A, I think." he said, to which she sighed in relief.

But then she looked at Joey, who was nervously cracking his fingers, and was far away somewhere, in his thoughts. He looked kind of creepy, in that state.

"What about you, Joey?" she emphasized his name. "Surely, you'll pass, since you are so good at chea…" at this point, Yugi pinched her thigh. She blushed and closed her mouth. 'Anyway, we'll find out after lunch." she added.

It was strange how the blond never heard their conversation. He was just cracking his fingers, eyes traveling around the room repeatedly.

---

There _was_ a particular reason for Joey's odd behavior, and his friends would surely die of a heart attack if they knew. And he was behaving like this every Friday.

After school, when his friends had gathered around Tea to fan her, for she had discovered that Joey, had actually, failed, he ran straight to his home. He was late and he was so nervous.

When he finally managed to his doorstep, a pair of cerulean eyes was piercing him.

"You're late." a deep, melodic voice said.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Joey managed to say, still trying to regain his breath.

"Are you ok?" Kaiba stood up, tapping Joey's back.

"Yup." Joey finally managed to straighten himself. "So…shall we?" Kaiba smiled and nodded.

The blonde unlocked the apartment door. The day was sunny and pleasantly warm, and the dust could be seen floating in the air, under the rays of the sunlight. The apartment smelled nicely. To Kaiba, it smelled like home he actually never had.

His big manor never smelled like home and was always cold.

Joey closed the door behind Kaiba. It was Friday, which meant they had the entire apartment for themselves, since Joey's dad always went to visit Serenity on Fridays.

Joey would do that on Saturday, when his mother was out, to visit her sick cousin. That was their little routine. It tasted bitterly in his mouth, to avoid his own mother. But that was life.

"I'll get the pillow" the blond said and disappeared in one of the rooms, to appear ten seconds later, with extremely large, blue pillow.

"You didn't change the pillowcase." Kaiba's systematic eye noticed that immediately. Joey rolled his eyes.

"I'll get the new one. As if this one's going to eat you!" he shook his head, exasperated by Kaiba's royally behavior. "Your highness." the blond had to add.

After changing it, he leaned the pillow on the armrest of the couch. Kaiba smirked, lying down, placing his head on the soft, white pillow. He liked how the cotton of Joey's pillowcases was caressing his cheeks every time he was there.

"Come" he whispered, making some space for Joey to lie next to him. Joey did as he was told, awaited by the two strong arms, which Kaiba wrapped around him. The brunet's chin was leaned on top of Joey's head.

The both teens closed their eyes, preparing themselves for the afternoon nap.

---

It's been two months since their excursion to Venice. Vivid images were still in Joey's memory. Venice was the great reform in their lives.

Tea had lost her virginity with Yugi there. Tristan had lost it as well, with one fat girl madly in love with him.

And he…he had discovered romance. He had discovered a better side of love.

_Flashback_

"Fuck! I'm lost again!" he snorted. He was lost in the middle of the city, whose language he didn't know, and didn't care to learn. His little group of friends was who knows where. He had seen the good looking man, and he had wanted to try his luck. Pickpocket, he was a pickpocket, and it was exciting doing that in a foreign country.

So he had followed the man, and had lost his little group of friends while following.

But then, he lost the man as well. For he ran into the other man, who was rich, but whose pockets never interested him.

"Being a pickpocket in a foreign country isn't very smart, mutt." Kaiba looked at him seriously.

Joey frowned at this, looking up to meet the judgmental eyes of his rival.

"Ah! It's you!" he waved his hand. "Don't worry; I'm not interested in your wallet, moneybags."

"But maybe I'm interested in yours; despite the fact it's empty."

Joey quirked an eyebrow. "What the…?"

"Just check your pockets." Kaiba smirked. "Poor little lost puppy, in a foreign country." he added.

Joey did as he was told, looking at Kaiba in question when he discovered that his wallet was gone.

Kaiba was triumphantly waving his almost empty wallet before his nose.

"How did you…?"

"Well, you learn stuff in orphanage." Kaiba said nonchalantly, as if his past in the orphanage wasn't really painful to him.

"Oh…" the blonde lowered his head, wanting to say something like: "I'm sorry…", for he really hated that part of Kaiba's past. He thought that even Kaiba didn't deserve such thing. But he was interrupted by the CEO's voice.

"If you want it back, you have to catch me!" the brunet grinned and started to run.

"Hey! Wait!" Joey's eyes widened at the thought that he would be even more lost now, when he had to catch Kaiba. The wallet was worthless and empty, but contained his sister's photo, the only one he had.

So he started chasing Kaiba through some random streets, losing his breath. But the rush of adrenalin was very strong. It was exciting, the entire situation, for Kaiba was awkward-he was playful. And the entire thing was happening on the unknown, beautiful, enigmatic territory. And he _had _to catch his rival, for it was really a serious matter. It was the photo which he couldn't afford to lose.

Serenity hated to take pictures, so he had to be satisfied with the only one he had.

The twilight in Venice was something extraordinary, and he was astonished. But he didn't have time to enjoy it, like he previously intended. It was harder to see Kaiba now, let alone chase him.

Running through narrow streets, he managed to grip the end of Kaiba's trench coat for a second, which caused the brunet to trip, but he stood up immediately, and was out of Joey's reach again.

People were looking after them, puzzled. Joey never stopped laughing while running and he could swear he could hear Kaiba's laughter as well.

The strange fact was that he wasn't infuriated at all.

In the matter of seconds, the canal was before them, and one empty gondola, in which Kaiba easily hopped in. Telling the gondolier something in fluent Italian, Kaiba sat down.

It was risky, but Joey took his chances, and jumped from the edge, hoping that he would manage to jump in the gondola as well. But he failed, and was soaking wet, maintaining on the surface of the canal.

At this point he was infuriated. Not that he was lost, but he had lost something that he valued the most.

He could hear Kaiba say something in Italian, and the gondolier paddled back to the spot were Joey was. Then he put the paddle down, approaching to help Kaiba get Joey out of the water.

Joey was taken aback by so many things by now. Kaiba was playful. He actually came back to pick him out of water. Kaiba spoke Italian fluently. He felt as if he was going to faint.

"Silly puppy!" the CEO said, grinning. He wrapped his trench coat around Joey's shoulders.

"Since when are you so playful?" Joey asked, sitting beside Kaiba. Once again, the rage abandoned him.

"I like to be playful from time to time, believe it or not." the brunet replied. "Venice has the charms I cannot escape from." he added.

They were looking at each other's eyes. Joey's mind was full of questions. But he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth.

He blinked and gulped before hesitantly leaning forward. Kaiba was doing the same as well, as if the invisible force was pulling them both. And they kissed. The sun was long gone, and they were slowly approaching their hotel.

Joey broke the kiss, when he recognized the building. He seemed a little confused, but Kaiba was not. He caressed Joey's cheek, never breaking the eye contact.

"If somebody sees us…"

"They won't." Kaiba said, retrieving his coat. The gondolier stopped, and Kaiba stepped out. "If you don't hurry, you'll catch pneumonia."

---

'He must be offended', Joey was thinking while changing in his and Yugi's room. 'We'd better discuss what happened out there…I hate misunderstandings.' He was wondering where Yugi was, but that was not so important.

He locked his room and headed for Kaiba's room. When he reached the enormous door, he knocked, and then entered.

Kaiba was laying on the king sized bed (of course), with the earphones in his ears. Joey sat beside him, and the brunet jumped.

He took the earphones out of his ears.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to talk to you…" Joey said, feeling free to lie next to Kaiba. He propped himself on his elbow. "The terrifying fact is that…well…" he sighed. "I liked the kiss….And I apologize for it."

Kaiba's lips were graced with his trademark smirk, yet his eyes were awkwardly warm.

"No need to." he whispered. "It happened and it was good while it lasted." he said, placing his iPod on the night stand. The lights in the room were dimmed.

"Come underneath the covers. It's cold." Kaiba said, and Joey obeyed. Not that he wanted, but his body was doing that automatically. Seto wrapped his arms around his thin form, inhaling the scent of his messy blond hair.

It felt so warm and nice.

They fell asleep thus.

_End Flashback_

Joey shifted in Kaiba's embrace.'That's how it started', he thought. 'We agreed that this way is much better than arguing. Now we have our little routine…' He smiled at the thought.

Their afternoon naps were so innocent, and they never wanted to spoil them with kisses or anything.

But Joey couldn't refrain anymore.

Kaiba woke up half an hour later, too lazy and warmed to get up.

"What are you staring at?" he asked his puppy, who was looking at him warmly, almost lovingly.

"Nothing particular." Joey retorted, and then chuckled. "It is funny how Tristan still thinks I fuck the brains out of that cheerleader every week. And all I do is just longing for Friday, and taking the afternoon nap with you on the said day."

"You're longing for this day?" Kaiba arched his delicate eyebrow.

He could swear that the blond was blushing.

"I want to kiss you, Seto."

"Isn't this enough for you? You'll spoil the romance."

"Since when any guy cares for such trivialities?" Joey smiled. "I won't do it if you don't want me to." Kaiba had been playing with his hair all that afternoon. Even while napping.

"I want you to." Kaiba responded weakly, pulling him closer. They lips met into one soft kiss. But Joey needed more. He deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue into Kaiba's hot cavern, flipping him on his back.

'I'm on top' he smirked at the thought.

As the kiss reached the unthinkable level of fierceness, both of them felt very much aroused.

But then Kaiba shoved Joey off.

He stood up and headed for the door.

"Until next Friday, pup." he winked at surprised, and a little exasperated Wheeler. 'But no offence', the brunet thought. 'I have to make sure you'll be longing for the next Friday as well. Just a_ lot_ more this time, pup.'

And then he left.

---

**The End**

**AN:** So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinion!


End file.
